Air vents and air diffusers are well known in HVAC systems for commercial and residential applications. However an easily operated motorized air vent is required to prevent stooping and bending of the back when opening or closing them. Another requirement is to have a motorized air vent that can be remotely controlled from a wall mounted fixture by radio communications. Still a further requirement is to have a motorized air vent that can be logically tied to thermostats to regulate opening and closing as a function of heat demand in a particular room.
My invention seeks to satisfy these requirements by providing a motorized air vent that is easy to operate, remotely operable and capable of operation in concert with thermostats.